House Ghost Old
by Baiduri Nabilah Remaja
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau berjanji ternyata janji itu tak bisa ditepati karena ajal menjemputmu lebih cepat diluar perkiraan? Apakah janji itu masih bisa kau penuhi?
1. Chapter 1

**House Ghost Old**

******Disclaimer: **© Masashi Kishimoto 

**Language: Indonesian**

**-Happy Reading-**

untuk pulang, matahari senja masih menyinari dunia meski hanya sepenggal. Tapi ada dua bocah kecil yang masih saja berdiam diri dibawah pohon sakura sambil bermain ayunan. Nampaknya dua bocah kecil itu tampak tidak memulai pembicaraan. Yang satu bingung mau bilang apa yang satu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Hina-chan..." Akhirnya bocah berambut pirang dan memiliki tiga kumislah yang membuka pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Hm, ada apa Naru-kun?" Jawab gadis kecil disebelahnya sambil memandang temannya yang berayun.

Bocah lelaki itu menghentikan ayunannya dan mulai berpikir. "Kalau naru pergi apakah Hina-chan masih ingat sama Naru?" Kata Naruto nama anak itu dengan wajah sedih. "Ten-tentu saja Hina masih ingat Naru. Hina kan sahabat baik Naru," Kata Hinata dengan cepat. "Benar, baguslah," Kata Naruto lega. "Memangnya ada apa Naru-kun?" Kata Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

Naruto lalu turun dari ayunannya dan mendekati Hinata. "Naru besok mau disuruh ayah Naru untuk pindah dari sini ke inggris," Kata Naruto lalu memasang wajah sedih. "Kenapa Naru harus ke inggris?" Tanya Hinata ikut sedih. "Soalnya ayah mau kerja disana dan Naru juga harus ikut. Hina-Chan jangan sedih," Kata Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"O-oh, tidak apa. Tapi Naru-kun janji akan kembali lagi dan mengingat Hina?" Kata Hinata malu-malu lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Tentu saja!" Kata Naruto lalu membalas janjinya. Janji itu akan mereka tepati dengan baik.

Besok Harinya .

.

.

"Selamat jalan Naru-kun..." Kata Hinata setelah melihat Naruto naik kedalam mobil. "iya, sampai jumpa lagi Hina-chan!" Kata Naruto lalu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata karena mobil milik keluarga Naruto melaju cepat meninggalkan desa Konoha.

'akan kutepati janjiku padamu Naru-kun, dan kau juga harus menepati janjimu.' Gumam Hinata lirih.

TBC

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Dimana Janjimu?

**House Ghost Old **

**Disclaimer: **© Masashi Kishimoto

Story By: Miyako Katone

Language: Indonesian

Rated: K/K+

Pairing: NaruHina

Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau berjanji ternyata janji itu tak bisa ditepati karena ajal menjemputmu lebih cepat diluar perkiraan? Apakah janji itu masih bisa kau penuhi? Happy Reading .

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Dimana Janjimu? - 5 tahun telah berlalu-

-Di Halte bus Konoha- "Hinata aku punya gossip hot terbaru lho!" Kata Ino semangat. Hinata sekarang sudah kelas 7 SMP, jadi dia punya teman disana. "Gossip apa ino-san?" Kata Hinata bingung. "Gossip ini baru saja terjadi kemarin, aku baru nonton di stasiun TV Tokyo," Kata Ino lalu duduk dibangku halte bus untuk menunggu bus penjemput diikuti oleh Hinata. "Kudengar semalam ada satu keluarga yang meninggal akibat tabrakan melalui pesawat, sudah seperti itu satu keluarga tersebut dibiarkan terbengkalai entah dimana. Katanya sih, itu keluarga berasal orang pindahan dari Inggris lho!" Kata Ino asyik membolak-balik majalah kesayangannya yang berjudul "Girl News and Fashion'. "Diantaranya siapa saja ino?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu dan cemas. "hmm, coba kuingat-ingat dulu. Oh ya, katanya salah satunya bernama Naruto." Jawab Ino dengan santainya.

"Na-naruto-kun..." Kata Hinata sedih. "Hinata, kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Ino lalu mendekati Hinata. "Umm... tidak apa-apa Ino-san," Kata Hinata berbohong lalu menghapus air matanya yang mengaril. "Oh..." Kata Ino ber-oh ria. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya bus yang akan mereka tumpangi datang. 'Naruto dimana janjimu?' Batin Hinata sedih.

Skip Time .

.

.

.

Hinata pulang dengan wajah lesu. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Dibukanya buku diary berwarna ungu muda dengan oral jingga didalamnya. Hinata mulai mencatat isi hatinya lagi.

'Aku selalu menunggu janji yang engkau berikan padaku. Dan aku selalu memenuhinya. Tapi ketika aku memberikan sebuah janji padamu kenapa kau tidak bisa memenuhinya? Mana janjimu yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu?'

Itulah yang ia catat dibuku diarynya. Hatinya terasa terpukul karena hal itu.

-Dream Hinata-

"Hinata-chan..." Terdengar sebuah rintihan menyakitkan yang terdengar oleh Hinata. "Si-siapa itu?!" Kata Hinata takut. Ya, Hinata memang takut. Ia merasa ia berada didalam dimensi yang tak ada kehidupan sama sekali. "Hinata-chan..." Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggil namanya untuk kedua kalinya. "Su-sudah kubilang! Si-siapa itu?!" Kali ini Hinata merasa ada hawa aneh yang mengitari seluruh dimensi. "Hinata-chan, sebutlah namaku..." Pinta suara itu. "Si-siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seolah tau akan namaku?" Kali ini Hinata benar-benar takut. "Kumohon..." suara itu seperti orang yang tengah memohon sesuatu

-End Dream-

"Mim-mimpi apa aku tadi?" Kata Hinata sambil menyeka peluhnya setelah ia berhasil keluar dari mimpi aneh tersebut. "BAAA!" Tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakang Hinata. "Hanabi!" Kata Hinata setelah tau siapa yang mengagetkannya. "Yah, ketahuan deh!" Kata Hanabi lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya turun dari kasur dan bersiap-iap untuk kesekolah. Tidak lupa ia akan sarapan. Hinata mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat kacang. Setelah selesai sarapan ia pamit untuk kesekolah. Hinata pergi kesekolah memakai bus antar jemput sekolah. Makanya ia harus cepat kalau tidak dia akan terlambat mengikuti pelajaran.

Hinata dengan terburu-buru masuk kedalam kelas. "Selamat pagi Hinata-chan, seperti biasanya kau terlambat dua menit!" Kata Ten Ten sambil menepuk bahu Hinata dengan keras. "I-iya, Selamat pagi juga Ten Ten-Chan," Balas Hinata sambil menahan sakit. Mereka berdua lalu duduk dimeja mereka. Hinata dan Ten Ten memang satu meja. Pelajaran pun dimulai ketika Anko sensei masuk.

Skip Time .

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Itu berarti para siswa dan siswi boleh istirahat. Ino si tukang gossip sudah mulai siap-siap mengeluarkan gossip hari ini. Ino bilang ia pernah dengar ada satu siswa yang mendengar suara tangisan lelaki didalam rumah tua berwarna jingga pucat. Rumah itu rupanya rumah yang angker. Mereka menjadi bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Ino. Terkecuali Hinata. Hinata malah penasaran dan berniat untuk datang kerumah tersebut. Sempat teman dan para sahabat ingin menahan niat Hinata yang aneh itu. Tapi, ya... mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah sekali berniat maka keputusan sudah harus dipenuhi. Itulah Hinata.

-0-

* * *

**-Hinata Pov's- Saat aku mendengar penjelasan dari Ino aku mulai penasaran dengan kebenaran gossip itu. aku jadi teringat masa laluku dengan Naruto-kun. Ia mengajariku supaya aku tidak boleh takut dengan yang namanya tahayul atau misteri. Buktinya dulu kami berdua sering nonton film hantu. Mulai dari Ju-On Grudge sampai Miss Call. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa. Naruto-kun andai kau masih ada disini pasti kita akan memecahkan misteri ini bersama. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan semata. End Pov's**

-Malam Hari- Hinata mulai melangkah kedepan untuk memeriksa rumah angker tersebut. 'Kenapa rumah Naruto-kun bisa ada hantunya?' Batin Hinata setelah melihat rumah itu yang ternyata rumah lama Naruto. Hinata mulai memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu. Hinata mulai memegang kenop pintu dan membuka pintu rumah itu. 'Aneh, kok rumahnya tidak dikunci?' Gumam Hinata heran. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata memeriksa isi rumah. Awalnya Hinata melihat foto diatas meja. Foto itu agak berdebu, kemudian Hinata bersihkan foto itu menggunakan sapu tangannya. "Inikan fotoku dan Naruto-kun waktu masih kecil?" Kata Hinata sambil meneliti gambar foto.

'Zrassh...' Tiba-tiba seperti ada suara sesuatu yang cair bermuncratan di ruangan bagian atas. "Suara apa itu?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan. Hinata lalu naik keatas dan langsung disambut dengan bau anyir darah yang sangat menyengat. Perut Hinata tiba-tiba mual dan ia merasa ingin muntah sekarang. Belum lama ada sebuah darah yang membentuk sebuah kalimat 'Hinata-Chan'. 1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Dan...

"AAAA!" Hinata berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat pemandangan aneh didepan matanya ini. Bahkan Hinata seakan tak mampu bergerak lagi setelahnya.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

-6 Oktober-10-2013-

Halo seperti janji saya. Saya akan melanjutkan story saya yang udah banyak yang nagih. Maaf bila gaje. saya sudah update nih. maaf kalau menunggu terlalu lama.

-Miyako Katone-


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Ending

**House Ghost Old Disclaimer: **© Masashi Kishimoto Story By: Miyako Katone Language: Indonesian Rated: K/K+ Pairing: NaruHina Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau berjanji ternyata janji itu tak bisa ditepati karena ajal menjemputmu lebih cepat diluar perkiraan? Apakah janji itu masih bisa kau penuhi? Happy Reading .

.

.

.

Hinata seolah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. "Hinata-chan..." Suara penuh sakit itu terdengar lagi oleh Hinata. "Si-siapa itu?" Tanya Hinata takut. "Hinata-chan, aku Naruto..." Jawab suara itu lagi. "Ka-kau pasti sudah bercanda! Di-dia sudah meninggal! Hiks...hiks..." Teriak Hinata sambil menangis. "Hinata-chan, ini benar-benar aku..." Kata suara itu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ada sosok berkesimbah darah dihadapan Hinata. "NARUTO!" tidak lama kemudian Hinata memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Jadi... kau tidak membenciku?" Kata Naruto dalam keadaan menjadi arwah gentayangan. "Tentu tidak Naruto-kun," Jawab Hinata sambil membersihkan air matanya. "Benarkah? Meski begitu aku telah ingkar janji," Kata Naruto sedih. "Ingkar janji apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi dalam keadaan hidup," Jawab Naruto. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto-kun, aku sayang Naruto-kun," Balas Hinata lalu memeluk Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Dan saat itu juga ada suara tepuk tangan dihadapan mereka. "Siapa kau?" Kata Naruto menyembunyikan Hinata dibalik tubuhnya. Kemungkinan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini akan berbuat jahat pada Hinata. "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kaname Kuran," Jawabnya [lha? Ini fanfic Vampire Knight atau apa?]. "Kaname? Jadi kau mau apa hah?!" Kata Naruto lantang. "Aku yang membuatmu terbunuh. Kau jadi seperti ini karena dikutuk bocah. Itu karena kau pernah mengejekku saat kau sedang di Inggris. Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini keluarga Vampire. Sekarang kutukanmu hilang karena kau telah disukai seorang wanita berhati baik. Keluargamu juga sudah kubangkitkan." Balasnya lalu menghilang entah kemana. 'apa maksudnya?' Gumam Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Naruto!" Terdengar teriakan khas sang ibu, Kushina dari arah belakang. "Ibu, ayah!" Balas Naruto bahagia. "Wah...Wah... bisa ibu kawinkan nih kamu minggu depan. Kebetulan Hinata sudah lulus kuliah bukan?" Kata Kushina ceplas-ceplos sembarangan. "E-eh i-iya tante," Balas Hinata malu-malu. Akhirnya Hinata pulang dengan gembira sementara Naruto, Kushina, dan Minato membersihkan rumah mereka yang agak kotor dan membahas masalah apa yang dimaksudkan Kushina tadi.

-SKIP TIME-

Besoknya teman-teman Hinata disekolah diundang ke acara pernikahannya. Acara itu sangat meriah bahkan Ino situkang gossip dengan asyiknya menggosipi Hinata. Jujur saja ia sangat bahagia melihat temannya bisa hidup dengan bahagia bersama seorang idaman hati yang dicintainya. Yang jadi masalahnya, seingat Ino, Naruto sudah meninggal. Sekarang Ino jadi penasaran. Apakah teman-teman mau membantu Ino untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

-THE END-

Huweee... jroot! *hiii... ingusnya bu!* akhirnya selesai fanfic saya yang ini. Syukur...Syukur tak jembreng-jembreng. Happy Ending meski gak jelas ceritanya. Misalnya alurnya kecepetan, dikit dan lain-lain. (ToT) yang penting tetap Ganbatte seperti Rock Lee! (t^o^t).

-Miyako Katone-


End file.
